Oki Islands
are a group of four islands located in the Sea of Japan (or Korean Sea), located to the north of Shimane Prefecture, with a population of ~25,000 people. The islands are broken down into Dōzen |島前|and Dōgō |島後|. Dōgō is the largest of the Oki Islands. It is shaped like like a circle. It is North East of the Dōzen Islands. Dōgō's population, as of 2008 is ~ 17,000. Dōzen is comprised of three islands: Chiburi-shima (知夫里島) better known as Chibu. Pop ~ 800 Nakano-shima (中ノ島)better known as Ama. Pop ~ 2,500 Nishino-shima (西ノ島) Pop ~ 4,000 Transportation There are three available modes of transportation: 1. Airplane (only has service to the larger island Dogo |島後| 2. Ferry (service to all four islands, departs from Shichirui |七類｜,in Shimane prefecture |島根県| and Sakaiminato |境港|, in Tottori prefecture |鳥取県|. 3. Fast ferry, (Provides service from Shichirui & Sakaiminato, from March 1st - Mid Nov.) Getting in 1. By airplane ' Japan Airlines, also known as JAL, offers two flights per day from Itami Airport, airport code "ITM", located in Osaka. *The first flight departs Itami Airport "ITM" at 7:30 am. It arrives at Izumo Airport "IZO" at 8:25. There is a 55 minute layover. The plane then departs Izumo Airport "IZO" at 9:20 and arrives at Oki Airport "OKI" at 9:50. *The second flight is direct. It departs Itami Airport "ITM" at 1:15 pm and arrives at Oki Airport "OKI" at 2:10. During Japanese holidays it is recommended to book tickets at least one month in advance. Online booking is not available. '''2. By Ferry ' ***if the ocean waves exceed 5 meters, these ferries will be canceled for that day.*** ''' (Jan 1 - Feb 28, 2009) / (Dec 16, 2009 - Feb, 2010) *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. ' (Mar 1 - Aug 7, 2009) / (Aug 18 - Dec 15, 2009)' *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. ' (Aug 8 - Aug 17, 2009) - Obon Week ' * please check the Oki ferry website. The address is listed at the bottom of this page. 3. By Fast Ferry, a.k.a "The Rainbow 2" '*if the ocean waves exceed 3 meters. The fast ferry will be canceled for that day. ' (Mar 3 - Apr 17, 2009) ' *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. ' (Apr 18 - Jun 28, 2009) / (July 4 - Aug 31, 2009) *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. * from June 29-July 3rd, 2009 the Rainbow 2 is under maintenance ' (Sept 1 - Oct 31, 2009)' *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. (Nov 1 - Nov 15, 2009) *the schedule does not change very much from year to year. Approximate Cost (2009) ' * ' A one-way ticket, by airplane, from Osaka, Itami Airport, is ~20,000円　(~200 US$) ' * ' A one-way ticket, by ferry, from Shichirui or Sakaiminato, is ~2,700円 (~27 US$) ' * ' A one-way ticket, by fast ferry, from Shichirui or Sakaiminato, is ~5,500円 (~55 US$) To/from the airport There is a local bus that runs from the airport to the center of town, Saigo. A taxi ride from the airport to town will cost you ~2,000円. Getting around When visiting Dozen, the cheapest way to travel around the island is by renting a bicycle. For Dogo, I would recommended renting a car (or getting in contact with the High School ALT that purchased a car.) Working JET placements There are currently five JETs & one CIR residing in the Oki islands. Dogo JETs *Two live in very large, adjacent apartments. Both of these JETs work at the Elementary / Junior High Schools. They are supervised by the town board of education. They are provided daily taxi service to each of their schools. In total they visit ~ 15 schools. *The other JET, placed on Dogo, is the only High School JET for all the Oki Islands. S/he lives about 15 min away from the other Dogo JETs. This JET works at four schools: Oki High School 隠岐高校　 Suisan High School 隠岐水産高校　 Yogo Special Needs School 養護学校　 and 3-4 times per month Dozen High School 島前高校　 * This JET is not provided taxi services and not given a car. I would recommend buying a car. Dozen JETS / CIR As I do not live in Dozen I don't know the schedules or schools these people visit. There is one JET on AMA, one JET on CHIBU, and one CIR on Nishinoshima. The JETs on AMA & CHIBU work at elementary or middle schools. Incoming/Outgoing JETs For the 2009-2010 JET year. There will be three openings. One Jet will go to CHIBU, One Jet will go to AMA, & one Jet will go to the elementary schools, etc on DOGO. Foreign community There is a rather large population of Philippinos living in the Oki Islands. Other than that, you're pretty much on your own. It is quite expensive to go to the mainland, ~ 10,000円 (roundtrip including buses) and the ferry schedule is not convenient. I have lived here for two years (and am going for a third year), my best advice is join in lots of activities with the school, start an Adult English class, |英会話| eikaiwa, and try to make some Japanese friends. In reality, you won't see any other foreigners and you probably won't have the time or money to see other JETs. Sightseeing Places to visit Oki is very beautiful all year round. It's quite mountainous, has crystal clear water, and lots of wildlife. In Nishinoshima you can visit the Highest sea cliffs in all of Japan. On Dogo you can see Candle rock (A rock out in the ocean, when visited at sunset looks as though it's a giant candle.) If you scuba dive, Oki is a great place to visit Festivals A brief summary of some Festivals . Cultural dances on AMA & DOGO. Bull fighting DOGO Sumo DOGO (every 2 years) Horseback archery DOGO 50km / 100km marathon DOGO Shopping There are not many shopping facilities in the Oki Islands. Common gifts are Okinoshima's Sakes, salts, fresh seafood, etc. Supermarkets *There are three supermarkets on DOGO. Pier (which you can see from the ferry port), Himari, and Sunterrace. * Ama and Chibu do not have supermarkets. (You'll have to go to mom & pop stores) * Nishinoshima has one supermarket, but with early hours. Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Eating Sea food in Okinoshima is amazing. Everything is caught fresh daily. Oki is also known for its' beef. Okigyu　隠岐牛. (It's good enough that we export to Tokyo) Fast food Okinoshima does not have fast food. Recently a Conbini opened on Dogo (prior to that, there was not even one conbini in the Oki Islands) The Conbini on DOGO closes at 9:30 pm. Japanese food Either yakiniku, okinomiyaki, sea food, or okigyu.. Foreign food There is little to no foreign food in Oki, you'll have to go to the mainland.. sorry. Drinking The average age of Oki's population is 57 years old.. after the students graduate High School, they go to the mainland, and do not come back. If you don't mind drinking with grandpa's you can go to the many izakayas & snack bars located around the islands. Izakayas There are lots of them, usually located close to the ferry ports. Bars There is only one bar, and it's on DOGO. It's located on the third floor of the Saigo ferry port. It's open till around 1-2 am on Fridays & Saturdays. Living English is rarely spoken in the Oki Islands. If you go to restaurants (the menus will only be in Japanese kanji). There is little English help available. It's best to get in contact with either the Japanese English teachers or one of the JETs living in the Oki islands. Banks Each of the islands has a bank. Post offices Each of the islands has a post office. Medical facilities On Dogo there is a rather large hospital & several small clinics. Hours are irregular... and no English speaking staff... I would recommend getting sick on the mainland. Libraries All of the islands have libraries. Hair dressers Many places available. Sports facilities On Dogo there is a stadium for large competitions. On the other islands: tennis courts, basketball, etc. Travel agents In the lobby of the OKI View port hotel (located on DOGO) there is a travel agent service. Map External links *Oki ferry website (Japanese) Category:Shimane Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps